


Reflection

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-10
Updated: 2000-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: MA Bartlet comes home from Paris after her fiancé calls off their engagement.





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own West Wing or any of it's affiliated  
characters. That honor belongs to Aaron Sorkin. MA belongs to me, but was  
invented with the help of Amanda and DC, AKA, Batman. Thanks to Batman for  
Betaing for me. A special thank you to Liz Costner who came up with MA's  
name. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated:)

**Reflection**  
Last time: She smiled, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" She quickly left  
Sam's office and headed towards the office of her Godfather.

**Part 2**

She tugged at her sweater as she walked towards Leo's office, not paying  
attention to where she was going and subsequently, running into Danny.  
Literally, slamming into him. MA flew backwards and hit the ground with a  
thunk. ""Oofh!" Danny stumbled back but managed to remain standing. He smiled  
at her and quickly moved to help her up, "Hey, kid. You ought to watch where  
you're going."  
"Well, jeeze Danny, ever consider a job as a wall?"  
"No," he grinned as he pulled her up, "Wall job doesn't pay much."  
"Ah. I wouldn't know. I've never tried for a job as a wall." MA  
absentmindedly rubbed her head where she hit it. Danny reached up and patted  
her head gently, "You okay, kid?"  
"Oh, sure, Danny. I love taking an eighteen hour flight, arriving at the  
White house, running into my favorite reporter, going flying and hitting my  
head in the corridor. So, other than that, I'm fine!" She snapped loudly and  
immediately regretted it. But Danny ignored the rest of the outburst.  
"I'm your favorite reporter?"  
"Yes, Danny! You're the only one I can stand!"  
"How've ya been?"  
"Great. Listen, I have to go." She smiled weakly and quickly ducked into  
Leo's office. He looked up as soon as she walked in, still tugging at her  
sweater, trying to straighten herself out after her tumble in the hall. He  
smiled widely and got up, moving around his desk to wrap her in a big hug.  
"Elle!"  
"Leo!" She mimicked.  
"You know, sarcasm is an unattractive trait."  
"Well, no wonder you look like that."  
"Ha, ha, ha."  
"Oh, hush. I'm funny and you know it." She grinned and he put her down.  
"So, little one, does your father know you're home?"  
"No, he doesn't." She grinned as Leo chuckled.  
"Well, come on then. Let's go tell him you're here." Stopping only to  
grab some papers from his desk, he propelled her into the Oval Office.  
"Mr. President. I have the latest report on imports from Europe."  
"What?" Josiah Bartlet looked up, wondering if his Chief of Staff had a  
fever. His face immediately broke out into a huge grin when he saw his  
daughter standing there, looking around, and sizing up his office. He jumped  
out of his chair and moved towards her, quickly taking into a bear hug,  
lifting her off the ground as she laughed and hugged him back. When he moved  
to set her down and release her, she shook her head and pulled him tighter.  
He felt her begin to shake and frowned, looking to Leo for an explanation.  
Leo had none. Jed felt his heart break as MA sobbed in his arms, her body  
heaving, her head buried in his shoulder.  
"Ssh, baby, you're home now. It's okay." To that MA just shook her head,  
unable to reply and tell him how wrong he was.

TBC......  
****************************************  
Comments, feedback, and suggestions are welcome :-)


	2. Reflection 3

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own West Wing or any of it's affiliated  
characters. That honor belongs to Aaron Sorkin. MA belongs to me, but was  
invented with the help of Amanda and DC, AKA, Batman. Thanks to Batman for  
Betaing for me. A special thank you to Liz Costner who came up with MA's  
name. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated:)

**Reflection**

**Part 3**  
"Ssh, baby, you're home now. It's okay." To that MA shook her head, unable to  
reply and tell him how wrong he was.  
A moment later, she pulled back, and Jed felt his heart wrench as she  
attempted to wipe away the tears that were wet on her cheeks. "Baby," he  
spoke softly and gently wiped the tears away, "Tell me what's wrong?" Leo  
watched for a moment, then quietly slipped out, hoping to find Abbey and tell  
her that MA obviously needed her. MA just shook her head and tried to move  
out of Jed's gentle grip. He held her firmly, and looked into her eyes. He  
felt his chest constrict as he saw the heartache and pain in her eyes. "It  
hurts me," he said softly, "when there comes a day you won't talk to me."  
"I'm just happy to be home."  
"Oh, so these are happy tears?" He asked dryly.  
"Daddy..." She trailed off, her voice cracking.  
"Marielle... Please tell me what's wrong."  
"I... it's just that... Jack..."  
"Does Jack have something to do with this, MA?"  
"He... we... we're not... we broke up." She held up her hand where her  
engagement ring had previously rested.  
"Oh, MA." Unsure of what to say, he encircled her in a warm embrace, and  
held her tightly, not noticing when his door creaked open and Abbey slipped  
inside. Moving towards them, she wrapped her arms around them both, and held  
them tightly. When Jed noticed Abbey, he slowly slipped away from the group  
hug, as he ushered the two women towards the couch. MA still clung  
desperately to her mother, needing the comfort and safety her arms provided.  
Abbey murmured soft words, hoping to calm her daughter's uncontrolled  
sobbing. She rocked MA back and forth, silently praying she could do  
something to ease her daughter's pain. MA calmed down a bit, and Abbey softly  
asked her, "What's wrong, Elle?" MA felt the panic rise and stood up without  
a word. Not looking at her mother or father, she ran out of the Oval Office,  
almost knocking Josh over.  
Abbey sighed and looked at Jed. "What the hell was that?" she asked, her  
tone a mixture of frustration, and confusion.  
"I'll be damned if I know." He sat down next to his wife and wrapped his  
arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. She snuggled into him  
and rested her head against his chest. "Jed," Abbey spoke softly, "Did she  
tell you anything?"  
"That she and Jack weren't engaged anymore."  
"Oh, no. I never liked him, but..."  
"I know, Abbey. I know."

TBC.....  
*********************************************  
Feedback! Please! Must have feedback!

 


	3. Reflection 4

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own West Wing or any of it's affiliated  
characters. That honor belongs to Aaron Sorkin. MA belongs to me, but was  
invented with the help of Amanda and DC, AKA, Batman. Thanks to Batman for  
Betaing for me. A big thank you to AJ, who helped me write the last part and  
who I forgot to thank :( A special thank you to Liz Costner who came up with  
MA's name. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated:)

**Reflection**

*Part 4*

As Marielle ran out of the Oval Office, she slammed into Josh, almost  
knocking him over, She stumbled a bit, but kept on going. Josh didn't  
hesitate, he simply handed Mrs. L the file he was holding and went after her.  
Unable to find her in the West Wing, he thought for a moment and remembered  
that she'd once told him that she liked to go to the Vietnam Memorial to  
think.  
"You know," he said softly, as he walked up behind her, "I really wish  
you wouldn't run away from stuff, Elle." She didn't say anything, just  
shrugged and continued to stare at the wall of names in front of her.  
Sighing, he sat down in next to her, and sat in silence until she decided to  
tell him what was wrong. He had a feeling she would just start to talk and  
all he would have to do was listen. And he was right. Without looking at him,  
she started talking softly, "Jack and I broke off our engagement. Well, I  
broke off our engagement. He didn't have much say so in the matter."  
"What happened?"  
"I..." MA glanced at Josh, trying to figure out how much to tell him.  
She couldn't tell it all, because she knew, without a doubt, he would try to  
kill Jack or tell her father, who * would * kill Jack. So, she'd give him  
the watered down truth, "He cheated on me."  
"Marielle..." Josh was at a loss for words, and he felt rage bubble up  
inside him. This dejected, depressed person did not match the bright and  
charming young woman he remembered. "It's not your fault, you know," he spoke  
softly, but firmly, and was surprised as she wheeled to face him, "The hell  
it isn't!" She stood and slowly backed away from him. He watched, knowing if  
he moved towards her, she would run again. She stopped when she bumped into  
another bench. He saw emotions play across her face like it was a movie  
screen. He saw pain, heartache, and something else... fear? She had no reason  
to be scared of him, far from it. He'd never hurt her. But he had once. And  
he regretted it, especially if it was keeping her from opening up to him now.  
He just watched her, waiting until she felt comfortable enough to speak.  
Finally, she did, 'come on. It's cold and you have a meeting."  
"How do you know?" Josh was a little surprised she knew that he had a  
meeting in about a half an hour.  
"Joshua, you're the Deputy Chief of Staff. When do you not have a  
meeting?" She sniffled a little and rubbed her hands up and down her arms.  
Josh noticed for the first time that it was cold in the chilly November  
afternoon. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.  
She smiled up at him weakly and he looked at her, smiling softly. Then a horn  
honked some where, breaking the spell. He shook his head, "Let's get you back  
to the House before you freeze to death." She nodded and he placed a gentle  
hand on her back, guiding her towards her car.

TBC........  
****************************  
Please, feedback, please! Should I continue?

 


	4. Reflection 5

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Duh. MA belongs to me. Thanks to Amanda for her  
help in this part :) I love her lots, even if she is a ::gasp:: Dookie.  
(Okay, Amanda, chill. We haven't beaten you guys in two years. I gotta get my  
hits in somehow.) If you have no clue what I'm talking about, don't worry :)  
Anwho, read and enjoy!

Reflection- Part 5

MA sighed as she gazed at the pile of paperwork that surrounded her desk. Her  
Dad had asked her to help out for a little while, and she'd suddenly found  
herself stuck in an office. She chuckled as she remembered the conversation.

* * * * * * * * * *  
"Daddy? You wanted to see me?"  
"Marielle, I need your help."  
"Sure. What can I do?"  
"Stay in Washington. Put that Ph.D. to good use."  
"You want me to work for you?" MA knew that her voice sounded stunned,  
but she had never expected her father to ask her to work for him.  
"Yes. Look, MA, you have the education. A Ph.D. from Emory. A degree from  
Paris. We need your help. Please."  
"What about favoritism or something? What will your staff think?"  
"It was Leo's idea. And everyone agrees. Even Toby."  
"I..." MA forced herself to think about it. This was what she'd wanted  
since she was 5, to work for the President. She'd worked for a senator and a  
Governor. President was the next step up, she supposed. "Okay. I'll do it."  
"Good."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
She was still smiling as she picked up the phone, "Dr. Bartlet speaking."  
She frowned as the voice of possibly *the* most annoying man in Washington.  
She made faces at the phone as she talked, barely able to hold her laughter  
in until she was able to hang up. She was laughing so hard there were tears  
streaming down her face when Josh knocked on the door and stuck his head in.  
Watching her laugh, he couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?"  
"You." She grinned as a confused look crossed his face and continued, "I  
was watching tapes of press conferences. And I found one particularly  
interesting." She smiled innocently as she picked up a remote control and hit  
the play button for the VCR. Josh's voice filtered through the office, as he  
first created, then did not support a secret plan against inflation. MA  
grinned and picked up a file, before moving to walk out of her office. She  
patted him in the arm as she breezed by, "You know, we might even let you  
forget that little incident." She paused for a beat and looked at him, before  
shaking her head, "Nah." She chuckled and walked out, leaving him standing  
there, watching her go, smiling thoughtfully, until Ashley, MA's assistant  
finally asked him if she needed anything. "No," he smiled as he left MA's  
office, "I'm good." Whistling, he walked back to his office and sat down to  
think about the woman he loved so much.

Finis.  
***********************  
Comments, please?!?!? I need feedback!


End file.
